The Nearness of You
by AJeff
Summary: Will Elphaba allow herself to fall in love with the crown prince? Is Fiyero worthy of her love? Warning: Chapter 11 unsuitable for younger readers.
1. Chapter 1

I **don't own Wicked. The is is my first fanfic on Fiyero and Elphaba. (AU)**

Chapter 1 - The Meeting

Fiyero approached Elphaba quietly in the garden. Unaware of his presence, she delicately

held a rose between her fingers. She closed her eyes, and inhaled deeply, blocking out everything which surrounded her.

"Hey! The way you're sniffing those flowers it's like you've never smelt any before. Hasn't anyone ever given you flowers?"

Startled she stepped back. "Sorry. I'm just admiring how beautiful these

roses are...all the different colors. I didn't mean any harm."

The Crown Prince eyed Elphaba from top to bottom. He hadn't noticed until now how enchantingly beautiful she looked. But then, he had only seen her from afar. Maybe it was the way the moonlight shone against her skin or maybe it was the spec of green in her dark brown eyes which made her quite alluring. Mesmerized by her beauty, he stood in awe with his weight on one leg, leaning his head to the right as if in a trance. Her raven hair fell over her shoulders and stopped right above her waist. She wore a beautiful indigo colored dress which clung to her hourglass figure.

Since you're suddenly speechless standing there with that blank look on your face, I'll go now," Elphaba said, noticing his lack of communication. "I didn't mean to disrupt anything."

Fiyero straightened his posture, and came out of his hypnotic trance. "This is my garden. I sure hope you weren't thinking of snipping off a flower or two."

Elphaba placed her hands on her hips. "It never crossed my mind. I merely took a sniff. And it's a public garden."

Fiyero took a step to her. "It's owned by the Tiggulars. And I'm a Tiggular. This rose section is mine. I tend to them. I planted these roses from little seeds. The gardeners takes care of everything else out here with explicit instructions not to touch my masterpieces. And that includes you. See this? Do you even read?" He tapped his fingers against a wooden sign. "Do not touch. I try to come here every evening to check on them."

Elphaba widened her eyes. "A prince who does his own gardening. Something you can fall back on if you can't make it as a king. And when is it a crime to walk through a garden?"

There was a cloud of mystery about her even with her sarcasm, in his eyes, she was enticing.

"Elphaba!" Fiyero called out her name as she walked passed him.

She turned slowly, cocking her head to one side. "Yes, Sir? I gather you know my name from your mother, Her Majesty, The Queen. She visits the library once a week and reads to little children at storytelling time. A very nice person unlike you."

"I must say. You're unlike the other women I've met where once they know who I am," he pointed to himself, "they're smiling from ear to ear, thrilled to be in my presence."

"They're just misguided fools who have no purpose in life but hoping to marry a prince. By the looks of your appearance, right now you look more like a scruffy gardener with a five o'clock shadow rather than someone of royalty."

Fiyero was dressed in a pair of faded old jeans and gray tee shirt. He ran his fingers through his dark hair. "I'm guessing you've heard my green jokes." The future king slightly laughed. "Oops."

She waved her hand into the air. "From an air head at the library that you dated a couple of times which you probably can't recall. What right do you have to talk about me? To stoop so low and join in with others. It's not like it's never been said before, but still. And I've come to the conclusion that besides being arrogant, you're a brainless prince who's only concern is dancing through life."

The prince smirked. "You don't know anything about me."

"And you don't know anything about me either. People are cruel. I hear them talking not even waiting until I leave the room. I do have feelings you know. And I'm tired of being around insensitive people like you."

"You're the one who walked into my garden. What is your problem?"

"Right now, you're my problem. And you seem like you haven't a care in the world."

"I care about this garden. At least flowers don't talk back! They don't tell me what I can do or not do! Goodnight, Miss Elphaba! And if you haven't caught the hint, it's time for you to leave!

"Goodnight to you, too! Your Royal Highness!" Elphaba quickened her steps and disappeared through the garden walkway.

"The name's Fiyero! Just Fiyero!" He cursed under his breath.

 **TBC - Chapter 2**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter** **2 - Flowers For You**

It had been a week to that day of their first meeting before Fiyero saw Elphaba again. Finishing up a new section in his garden, he caught a glimpse of her through the white iron gates as she walked passed. He nearly stumbled on a rose bush upon seeing her, and dusted himself off. Hurriedly, he made his way to the entrance of the walkway.

"You're here," the prince said.

"I won't bother you. I'm just passing by," Elphaba said.

"Wait! Not even a hello?" He found her seductively stunning. Thoughts of her since that first day were never free from his mind. Somehow she unknowingly snuck into his world.

"What? What do you want from me?" She wondered why would someone like him even bother speaking to someone like her. Maybe he wasn't so self absorbed as she's heard. He might not know much about ruling a kingdom, but he's done a beautiful job of landscaping his rose garden.

"I think we got off to a bad start," he said.

"You think?"

"I'm Fiyero. Not Your Royal Highness, just Fiyero."

"Okay, Just Fiyero. And you already know my name."

A least she's talking, he told himself. "Haven't seen you all week. Unless I have royal duties, you know, family stuffs, I'm here this time most every day." He looked up to the sky. "Or night."

"I work late on Fridays until 7:00 o'clock. Other days I'm done by 5:00. Why am I telling you this? If you'll excuse me, I'm on my way home."

"Where?"

"Why would you want to know that? Why am I wasting my time talking to you?"

His blue eyes sparkled, and he smiled with his eyes not his mouth. "I'm just making conversation, Elphaba."

Her heart skipped a beat as he said her name. "Oh. I live two blocks away, around the corner."

"We're practically neighbors. I live across further up the street. Well, way further up. In the secluded area. You know, the one with the castle guards in front. You can't miss it. It's the biggest house on the block."

Elphaba smiled. "You're such an idiot."

"Got you smiling," he said. "I planted a new bunch of seeds in my rose garden. I was just going to water them." The proud prince fanned his hand into the direction of his garden.

"I can see that." Noticing the dirt smudge on his face, Elphaba had the urge to wipe it away. Instead she pointed to his left cheek.

Fiyero removed his gardening gloves and wiped his face with the back of his hand. "Better?"

"You missed a spot," she said.

He leaned his face down to her. "Where?"

"Oh, I..." With her fingertips she caressed his cheek lightly until there were no more traces of dirt on his face.

Fiyero found her intriguing, and smiled. "Looks good?"

Elphaba nodded. "Yes, good." More than good she told herself.

"Thank you. I'll drive you home if you'll come see my garden. About last week, pardon my rudeness. It's getting darker. You shouldn't be out here all alone."

"I'll be fine," she said. "I really must go."

"Is there someone waiting for you at home?"

"How could someone be waiting for me? I'm green as you can see. No, I live alone."

Fiyero rubbed his chin, as if to study her. "I don't see color. I only see you. Then you have time." He reached out for her hand.

Elphaba took two steps back. Fiyero took two steps forward, holding out his hand. "Come on. I won't bite. Don't be scared."

"I'm not scared." Having never been a trusting person, she cautiously placed her hand in his.

He looked down at their joined hands. They fit perfectly together. As they reached his flower garden, there sat on an ivory stone bench was a beautiful bouquet of red roses wrapped in tissue. Releasing her hand, he reached for the flowers. "This is for you."

Elphaba looked at the roses as she cradled them in her arms. "For me?"

"Well, I don't see anyone else around here. Flowers are meant for women to enjoy their beauty. I had a feeling you'd be here tonight. Friday night like last week."

"I've never received flowers from anyone before."

"Never?"

"They're so beautiful. But why for me?"

"Just say thank you, Elphaba. I can tell by the look on your face that you love them."

Elphaba curtsied. "Thank you most kindly, Fiyero."

He bowed. "You are most kindly welcome."

 **TBC - Chapter 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Getting to Know You**

The Crown Prince stood in front of Elphaba's cottage. "Nice neighborhood."

"Thank you for showing me your garden. I enjoyed it very much. And thank you especially for these lovely flowers."

"You're very welcome," Fiyero said. "I'm sorry, we should have stopped somewhere to eat. You must be famished."

"It's alright. I usually make me a sandwich and hot tea on Friday nights. It's too late to cook."

He fidgeted in place, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his pants as if waiting for an invitation to enter her home.

"Would you like to come in? For a late dinner? It's not like your castle, but it's home to me," Elphaba said, opening her front door, surprised that a real life prince would want to be in her company. She thought fairytales were only make believe.

Fiyero rubbed his hands together. "Sounds good to me. I'm starving."

There was a twinkle in his eyes as he quickly scanned the living room.

"It's nice and cozy here. Clean and neat. Who does your house?"

Elphaba slightly smiled, and headed to the kitchen. "I'll put these flowers in my glass pitcher. I'm my own housekeeper."

"You work and keep house? It's just that I have someone who looks after me. So, what's for dinner?" He called out as he picked up a book out of her dozens of books on her shelf.

"Turkey sandwiches with lettuce and tomatoes, mustard and mayo. And Lavender tea."

"My favorite," he said.

"Since when?"

"Since now. And lavender tea is one of the best. It keeps you calm and relaxed. And it helps with insomnia, fatigue and stress."

"How do you know that?"

"I read it somewhere."

"So, the Crown Prince does read."

"Sure I do. You read children's books?" He held up a copy of The Velveteen Rabbit.

"Just one," she called out from the kitchen.

Fiyero sat on her sofa flipping through the pages of the book. After several minutes, Elphaba walked out with two plates of turkey sandwiches, placing them on the dinning room table.

"I'll wash my hands and get the tea," he said.

She followed him into the kitchen. "Mustn't forget my flowers. It will look lovely on the table while we eat."

Fiyero watched Elphaba as she delicately ate her sandwich. Grabbing hold of the teapot, he refilled her cup.

"Thank you. You must have been hungry. You finished in no time. How come you're all dressed up tonight? You don't have your gardener's clothes on."

"Well, I didn't want to look like a scruffy old gardener."

"I didn't say you were old."

"You implied. And I shaved."

"I noticed," Elphaba said.

"Just in case you happened to pass by tonight." His face turned a rosy hue. "Did I say that out loud?"

"It's called a Freudian slip," she said.

"What?"

"It's when you're thinking of something and you unconsciously say it out loud. Actually, you were likeable and very handsome in a shabby sort of way." What had just happened? Elphaba Thropp had just flirted with the prince. She felt a rise in her temperature, and for the first time was thankful for her skin color which covered the glowing redness on her face.

Fiyero laughed. He raised his teacup and tapped hers as if to toast her.

They smiled at each other.

"Best meal I've had all day," Fiyero said, breaking the awkwardness. The Velveteen Rabbit is your favorite children's story?"

"Yes."

"Not your typical fairytales where you live happily forever after with the dashing young prince?"

"It's just a figment of the writer's imagination."

"True. Your book, it's worn out. You've kept it since you were little?"

There was sadness in her eyes for the loss of her loved one. "My mother used to read it to me every night. She died when I was only three. No one would read to me after that."

"I'm sorry. And your father?"

Elphaba shook her head. "He had no time for me. Ashamed of me because I'm green. I've always had the feeling that he wished I was the one who should have died. I can't recall him ever hugging me, nor has he ever comforted me in times of need. I wasn't allowed to cry. Said it was a sign of weakness. The times I cried, he'd hit me and say I'll give you something to cry about. So, I'd wait until I was all alone and then do my crying."

"He just lost my vote for father of the year," Fiyero said. "Crying is a sign that you're human and have feelings. My grandfather, my dad's dad, told me royalty should not cry...especially little boys. What does he know? Nothing's wrong with crying. So, no one read to you?"

"No one took the time. Every night I'd flipped through the pages. I couldn't read. But it made me feel as if my mother was still with me. Her book is a comfort to me and I also have a perfumed sized green bottle of hers which I keep on my nightstand in the bedroom. They're my keepsakes, my own family heirlooms."

"I would have read to you every night," Fiyero said.

"You can be quite charming."

"Well, I am a prince."

Elphaba felt the pitter patter in her heart which she had never felt before.

"I've heard stories of your father, Governor of MunchkinLand and your sister. That's why you moved here? Away from them?"

"Yes. I was more like a personal maid to Nessa rather than an older sister. If she wasn't feeling well, or whatever the matter was, I was blamed for everything. Little sister could do no wrong. I had to get away."

"I'm very sorry for how you were treated," he said. "I'm glad you got away. So, you're all alone with no family."

She swirled her tea cup and stared into it.

"You read tea leaves?"

Elphaba crinkled her forehead.

"You're staring into your cup as if you're going to read your future."

She placed her teacup down. "I didn't realize I was doing that. I have no future. What is it about you? I find myself pouring my life story to you."

"I'm a good listener." Fiyero's voice softened, almost in a whisper. "You're a million miles away. Where are you?"

Elphaba blinked as if to stop the tears from slipping out of her eyes.

"That's why you have a love for books. Because of your mom. You love to read, and became a librarian."

"Yes. Went to the University, graduated and never returned home."

"I think you've made a wise choice," Fiyero said. 'I've never read The Velveteen Rabbit. I don't even know what's it about. Can you read it to me?"

Elphaba laughed, he sounded so childlike.

"I like your laugh. You should do it more often. Will you read me the story?"

"Now?"

"No, silly. Not now. Another night. We could have a sleepover."

Pushing her chair back, Elphaba stiffened. "You're mistaken about me. I'm not that kind of girl, the ones you're used to."

Fiyero noticed her demeanor had changed. "That's not what I meant. I know you're not like the ones I've known. You'll never be one of them. And that's a compliment."

"Thank you. You're very kind."

"You'll read to me until I fall asleep in your living room on the sofa. Maybe next week Friday? I like it here. It's very homey and quiet. At home, everyone's around...my parents, my sister, the household staff."

"Won't you be missed at the castle if you don't go home?"

The prince cleared his throat. "Well, they're used to me not coming home on some nights...you know."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

"Look, you're different. I can tell." Fiyero interrupted her when she formed her mouth to say something. "And it's not because you're green. You were going to say that, weren't you? I like being around you. From the first time in the garden. I've seen you around before, but you didn't look approachable. Like you have this invisible wall around you. You're not a trusting person. Time to knock that fortress down."

"You like being around me? Why?"

"What's not to like? I did some checking. And you don't work on Saturdays and Sundays. You can find out a lot when you're a prince." He winked at her. "I also know that you used to work at a bookstore before working at the library. Actually, I asked my mom about you. If you're free tomorrow, I'd like to show you around the castle. You'll like Max, Yasa and Zita. You already know Yasa."

"I'd like that very much. Thank you. But I don't know any Yasa. And who's Max and Zita?"

"Sure you do. You know my mom. It's their nicknames when we're out of town. When we're being just regular people. They don't always go around being King Maziar, Queen Yasaman and Princess Azita. Not everyone knows us in other countries. We're just tourists. And I have Cook. Her name's Corella, but when I was little I couldn't pronounce it. So I called her Cook. She makes the best Monte Cristo sandwiches ever. She's head of our household staff. Does everything for me. She came to us when I was three years old. When she was only twenty three. Twenty five years ago."

"Which makes you twenty eight years old."

"And you?"

"I'm twenty four. I'll be twenty five in three months. And Prince Fiyero, what do you go by? Do you have a nickname?" Elphaba sipped her tea.

"Guess. It's not very hard."

She raised her head to the ceiling as if a name would appear in midair. "My best friend Glinda has a nickname for you. It's Fifi."

He made a funny face. "Do I look like a dog to you? It sounds like a poodle with a bow on top of its head. You get one more guess."

Elphaba smiled. "Could it be Yero? Short for Fiyero?"

"Good guess. That was easy. Your best friend. What does she do? A librarian, too?"

"No, Glinda manages a dress shop and is on a buying trip right now. She'll be back in a day or two. We're complete opposites. She likes to party, dress up, puts on makeup. She's a very perky blonde to a point where it gets very annoying. We were roommates in college, disliked her in the beginning. But, now we're like sisters. Likes to dress me up like I'm some sort of live doll to her. Speaking of nicknames, she calls me Elphie."

"It's cute. Elphie. I like that."

Elphaba pointed a finger at him. "Don't you dare call me that. She's the only one that can get away with it."

"Maybe I'll get to meet her one day. Since we're talking about ourselves, can I tell you a secret? Well, it's more like a confession. And not to mention it to anyone? Especially to your best friend. I've never said this before, only to myself. Not even to Cook."

She stared at him with a concerned look on her face. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

Fiyero looked straight into her eyes. "I'm not sure if I would want to become king one day. Sometimes I don't like being a prince let alone a king. Can't see myself ruling a kingdom. There, I said it."

"I see," Elphaba said. "I thought all young boys wanted to grow up to be king. And all little girls a queen or princess. No matter where you're from, there's a lot of expectations in life."

"My mom was a commoner. My dad's parents, my grandparents didn't like her at first. They had an arranged marriage all set up for him. Someone he didn't care to know. He defied them. Eventually my grandfather and grandmother grew to love my mom. She was a librarian like you."

"Which explains her visits to the library. The way she carries herself, I thought she came from royal lineage."

"She married into royalty. I was born royalty. Always being reminded of that. I want to be like my cousins on her side. You know, just normal people."

"But you're not normal. You'll be the future king one day."

"How I wish that I had a brother. Then he could be king. Zita...she's your age, she could be queen. Which means mom will be the Queen Mother."

"You've thought a lot about this."

Fiyero let out a loud sigh. "Don't you just wish you could run away from everything?"

"All the time," Elphaba said.

"Thank you," he said.

"For what?"

"For listening. No one takes me seriously. When I go to my room at nights, I lay in bed and close my eyes. All I see is darkness. Dancing through life? More like trying to run away from it."

"I wish I could magically take your pain away. To vanquish them. To disappear," Elphaba said.

He nodded. "We're not so different. We're just running away from different things."

Fiyero and Elphaba were two strangers who spoke about their lives as if they had known each other for an eternity. She silently cursed to herself. She had heard rumors of the handsome spoiled carefree prince. He had a reputation of dating women and then dropping them as soon as he had no use for them. Although she hadn't known him personally, she had come to the conclusion that he had no heart at all, until tonight, when she saw it breaking.

 **TBC - Chapter 4**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter4 - And Then There Was Glinda**

After dinner, Elphaba washed their dirty dishes, while Fiyero dried them. He told jokes, and she laughed. She felt like a normal person, and not a green girl that everyone ridiculed. The prince made her feel special that even doing the dishes was fun. A loud knocking on her door startled the two.

Fiyero glanced at his wristwatch. "It's almost 10:00. Who could that be at this hour? Are you expecting anyone?"

Elphaba shook her head. "No."

"I'll get it," he said, throwing the dish towel on the counter. "It's not safe for you answering the door at this time of night."

As he opened the door, a petite blonde in curls dressed in pink from head to toe was rummaging through a large tote bag and immediately walked into the house.

"Elphie, I'm back! I thought you'd be asleep by now," Glinda said without looking up. "I just got home from my buying trip and I couldn't wait to give you all the goodies I got for you! Did you miss me?"

Glinda heard the door shut and turned to whom she thought was her best friend. "Wait till you see...you're not Elphie!" She dropped the tote on the living room floor.

"No, I'm not," Fiyero said.

"Hi, Glinda. I'm here," Elphaba said.

"Oh, oh! I didn't know you were entertaining! A gentleman friend! And I was worried about you being all alone while I was away!"

Glinda held out her hand, and shook the Prince's hand. "I'm Elphie's best friend! Glinda! I just got back from a buying trip! I would have waited until tomorrow but I couldn't wait to see her! Got gifts for her. Oh Oz! Was I interrupting something? I could come back tomorrow if you'd like!" She looked at the both of them. "You look familiar! Have we met before? Do you work at the library? Now where do I know you from? Elphie's never mentioned you before!" Glinda turned to her best friend. "How come you never mentioned your friend before?" She turned back to Fiyero. "She's never mentioned you before!"

Fiyero rubbed his temples as if to rid of an oncoming headache.

"What's the matter? Do you have a headache? Elphie, get him some aspirins!"

Elphaba stood in the middle of the room with her arms crossed in front of her, and held in her laugh as she watched Glinda chattering excitedly to her guest.

"I'm fine," Fiyero said. "I'm fine."

"That's good! For a minute I thought I was giving you a headache! I didn't catch your name," Glinda said.

"And I didn't throw it," he said.

"How do you know Elphie?"

"We met at the flower garden around the corner."

"The flower garden! That's nice! You know, that's owned by the Royal family!"

"Glinda," Elphaba said.

"I've read about them! Know a lot about them! Ask me anything! Did Elphie tell you that Queen Yasaman goes to the library once a week? I've never met her, but I will one day!"

"Glinda, will you stop and breathe? This is Fiyero."

"Very nice to meet you! Any friend of Elphie is a friend of mine! You have the same name as the Crown Prince! His name is Fiyero, too! Were you named after him? You look about the same age! In a way you look like him!"

Fiyero turned to Elphaba. He found her best friend to be very exhausting.

Glinda stared at him. Silence deafened the room, but it was short-lived. "Oh Great Oz! Wait a tick-tock! You're Prince Fiyero! Oh Oz, Elphie! He's Prince Fiyero!"

"How are you, Glinda? It's very nice to meet you," he said.

"Prince Fiyero! I was hoping I'd meet you one day! Never thought that it would be here in Elphie's house!" Glinda giggled. "Oh Elphie! How scandalacious!"

"Scandalacious," Fiyero mouthed to Elphaba. "Well, I'd better leave you two ladies to catch up on things." He moved toward her. "Thank you for dinner. I'll pick you up around 10:30 tomorrow morning. I'll give you a tour of the castle and then we can have lunch there. I'll tell Cook to whipped up those Monte Cristos."

"Okay. That sounds good," she said.

"Elphie! A special tour of the castle! How exciting! Oh, Prince Fiyero! How kind of you to do that!"

Fiyero ignored Glinda, giving Elphaba a warm hug. "I had a nice time tonight." He kissed her lightly on her cheek which surprised her. He then headed to the door, but stopped, and turned to Glinda before walking out. "See you around, Miss Glinda."

"Elphie! Elphie! Has he been keeping you company while I was away? Has he been here every night?" Glinda noticed the roses on the table. "Roses! Roses from their flower garden! How romantic!" She grabbed Elphaba's hand, and pulled her down on the sofa. "Now tell me everything! And I mean everything! Have you been a naughty girl?"

"Don't be ridiculous. There's not much to say. I was passing through his garden a week ago smelling the flowers and there he was. We exchanged words," she said, leaving out the unpleasantry of their first meeting. "Tonight as I passed by the garden he was there waiting for me. And that's all."

Glinda fluffed her blonde curls away from her face. "That's all? And he gave you flowers? You must have left him some impression!" She hugged her best friend. "I'm so happy for you! Although, you stole my dream guy away from me! How can I ever forgive you? And you're already going to his castle? I have the perfect dress for you! It's a good thing I came by tonight!"

Glinda pulled out a laced long sleeved deep purple knee length dress. "When I saw this on my buying trip, I thought it was made especially for you. Isn't it beautiful? And don't you love the neckline? It's not too low nor is it too high. And I got you an amethyst pendant." She searched for it in her purse. "Here it is! Isn't it just a gorgeous gem in a sterling silver halo shaped setting? It glows beautifully against the light. This will go perfectly with your dress."

Elphaba stood up, and held the dress against her. "It really is very pretty, and the necklace, too. Thank you. But don't you think they're a little too dressy for daytime wear?"

Glinda clapped her hands in excitement. "Elphie! You're going to be with Prince Fiyero! He's taking you home to see his castle!"

"Alright, I guess it's no harm in dressing up a bit. Although, I'll wear black stockings to cover my legs."

"Why? Why cover them? You've got beautiful legs!"

"Glinda, have you forgotten that I'm green?"

"Elphie! That's what makes you intriguing, and beautiful. You're one of a kind. I'll drop by early tomorrow and help you get ready."

"I can dress myself. I'm a big girl."

"At least let me do your hair. I'll brush it for you and I'll..."

"I think you're more excited than I am," Elphaba said. "I'll be fine. I'll tell you all about my day when I get back. It's just a tour of the castle and lunch. I'm just surprised Fiyero invited me to his home."

"Didn't you see the way he looked at you? It's like I wasn't even in the room. Elphie! Take a good look at yourself in the mirror. Anyone would want to be in your place. I can't wait until tomorrow! Aren't you a bit nervous? Here," Glinda grabbed her hand. "Let me teach you how to curtsy properly."

Elphaba role her eyes. "Oh for Oz sakes, Glinda. Stop it."

"You do want to make a good impression for the King and Queen, don't you?"

"And where did you learn to curtsy?"

"I've been practicing in case I got to meet them. Now watch." Glinda stood in the middle of the living room. "First of all, you lower your head slightly and give a respectful nod. Elphie! Are you paying attention?"

"Yes," Elphaba said in a low toned voice.

"Okay, now you hold your skirt on the sides. Extend your right foot behind your left. Now you bend your knees, and then lower yourself into a curtsy. Did you get that?"

"Got it!"

"Elphie! I know you. You weren't paying attention. Let me do it again."

"I said I've got it," Elphaba said. "I lower my head and give a nod. I hold my skirt on the sides. Put my right foot behind my left. Bend my knees. Lower myself into a curtsy."

"Don't just say it...do it!"

"I'll be fine, Glinda. You worry too much."

"I'm not leaving until you do it for me," Glinda demanded in her high pitched voice.

"Why do I even put up with you? Once. I'll do it once." Elphaba did the routine as instructed.

"That's great, Elphie! Aren't I a wonderful teacher? You're a fast learner!"

Elphaba smiled. Like I'm ever going to do that, she told herself.

 **TBC - Chapter 5**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 The Dance**

Fiyero lead Elphaba into the middle of a darkened room. "Stay here. Don't move. Don't go anywhere. What you've seen so far in this castle is nothing compared to this."

"I can't see anything. It's pitch black in here," Elphaba said.

"You'll love it," his voice echoed throughout the room. "Trust me."

"Fiyero?" She called out his name upon hearing what sounded like double doors closing.

He turned on the lights, and smiled, leaning against the 24 karat gold doors. A twenty tier crystal chandelier illuminated the room.

Elphaba's heart accelerated. Spinning around several times with her arms out like a little girl, her eyes lit up like fireflies. She took notice of the magnificently detailed designs from the crystal chandelier to the mirrored walls and the dance floor, feeling like Cinderella, Snow White and Sleeping Beauty all rolled up in one. There was something majestic in the air, never has she seen or felt anything as gloriously beautiful as in that very moment. "This is something out of a storybook. Breathtaking. Not just in here but everywhere."

"I'm glad you're enjoying this personal tour."

"Very much. Thank you." Elphaba scanned the ballroom. "It's like I'm in a different world."

"The best is yet to come," he said.

"There's more?"

His blue eyes glistened as he looked at her. "It's the grand finale. I thought I'd squeeze this one in."

"What is it?"

Fiyero grabbed her hands. His behavior was polite and sweet. "Let's dance."

"Your grand finale is a dance? I don't dance," she said.

"It's not just a dance. I get to dance with you. Ballrooms are made for dancing."

"Listen. Do you hear that?"

" I don't hear anything," Fiyero said.

"My point exactly. There's no music playing," Elphaba said.

"We can make our own music." Pulling her closely, Fiyero hummed softly in her ears.

Taking in very slow steps, they swayed rhythmically as they danced barely leaving no space between them. Dancing with Elphaba was exhilarating. Fiyero felt the warmth of her body against his. He knew he wanted her...desperately.

Elphaba felt as if she was floating on air each time he held her closer. She closed her eyes, and enjoyed a sensual pleasure which surprisingly came over her. Her heart pounded, afraid he would hear the loudness bursting out of her chest.

Their bodies moved in unison. Her arms twined tightly around his neck, Elphaba rested her head against his broad shoulders. He embraced her possessively never wanting the moment to end.

"You're beautiful," Fiyero said.

Elphaba pulled away. "What?"

Fiyero played with the strands of her hair. "Beautiful. Having qualities of delight that appeal to the senses and the mind. Maybe you should read the dictionary. You look very pretty in your dress."

"Thank you. It's from Glinda."

The mention of Glinda nearly killed the mood. "That's very nice of her."

"Uh huh," she said.

"Uh huh what?"

"You don't really like her. She gave you a headache."

"Almost," he confessed. "A little bit too perky for me. Okay, a lot too perky for me. But she's your best friend. I must really try to like her since I'll be around you often. That is, if you want me around."

No one has ever wanted to be in the company of the green girl. People would point fingers, laugh and ridicule her. Elphaba hid the hurt. She held her head up high never allowing anyone to see her heart break into tiny little pieces. She wasn't strong, confident nor independent, she just played the part. In reality, the librarian was weak, scared and lonely. Ice cold. Frozen ice is all they see, never to be melted inside. Her insecurities drown her, and she hid behind a facade, crying at night on her pillow in the privacy of her own home. To have someone say that they wanted to be around her, to be with her was but dream.

"Elphaba? You have a faraway look as if you're thinking of something."

"What...what is it about me that fascinates you?"

"Besides being beautiful? Everything," he said. "You're intelligent, outspoken, fiery, passionate, captivating."

"You need glasses because I..."

"Shhh," Fiyero placed a finger to her lips. "Anyone told you that you talk too much?"

Elphaba grabbed his finger. "Yes. But..."

He placed his hands on her waist, and pulled her close. "I believe we were in the middle of a dance."

Instead of humming, he sang. ... _to hold you ever so tight and to feel you in the night, the nearness of you._

The Crown Prince could have taken her right then and there. But he wasn't about to treat Elphaba like he treated his other women. She was to be treated with respect. When the time would come for their love making, it would be slow and sensual, lasting for hours.

Their dance ended. Fiyero ran his fingers through her hair. Cupping the back of her neck, he drew her close. Through every nerve of her body, Elphaba felt electrifying sensations as he held her. Feeling the warmth of his lips on hers, she moaned softly. Her world moved in slow motion as he kissed her. Instead of hard and passionate, it was soft and tender.

Neither of them knew how long their kiss lasted. They broke apart to catch their breaths. "You excite me, Elphaba Thropp. From the moment I saw you in the garden."

"It wasn't a very pleasant meeting, if I recall correctly," she said, breathlessly.

Fiyero smiled, gently caressing her face. "There was something mystical about you standing there as you held a rose between your fingers. That picture constantly replayed in my head."

Lowering his head, he captured her lips for a slow, long drugging kiss. She responded to him without hesitation. While feeling her heart flutter, his was on fire.

 **TBC - Chapter 6**

 **A/N: Sorry this is such a short chapter. The next several chapters will be much longer.**

 **James Birdsong, thank you so much for reading and giving me a great review. I really appreciate it.**

 **Thank you, Indy's Green Hat and PocketSevens for keeping up with this story and for your continued wonderful reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - The Bet**

Fiyero joined his two childhood friends at a restaurant. He hadn't seen them in awhile, and decided on lunch, preferring to spend his evenings with Elphaba.

"I'm seeing someone," he said. "It's the reason I haven't been around."

"That's why you wanted lunch instead of partying all night?" Emad asked.

"It's been two months since we've partied with you," Farjad said. "You need a night off away from her. So, we got this party planned..."

Fiyero shook his head. "Not interested. I'm done with partying all night long."

"She made a decent man out of you? You know how boring it'll be for you to just have one woman instead of a different one every night? This is not the Fiyero we've grown to love. Okay, what'd you do to him? Where is he?" Emad laughed.

"She works at the library," Fiyero said.

"Since when do you go to the library? You go there to check out the girls, not books," Farjad said, laughing out loud. "What does she do?"

"She's a librarian."

Emad and Farjad stared at each other, shocked by what they had just heard. "The green girl?" they said at the same time.

"She's the only librarian we know," Emad said.

Farjad gulped his drink. "So, you actually went through with the bet. I'm proud of you!"

"Stupid bet. I never agreed to it, "Fiyero said. "I didn't agree to anything. Elphaba's a nice girl. Once you get to know her, you'll really like her."

"You pulled the short straw, and lost. So, is she good in bed as the others?" Emad held up his glass of beer. "Cheers!"

"I may have pulled the shortest straw, but if you recall, I threw it back at you. Didn't want to play your stupid games. She's not like that. And you're an ass. I wouldn't treat Elphaba like how I've treated the others. She's different."

"Well, yes she's green," Farjad said.

Fiyero signaled for the server, raising his empty glass to her. "It's not the color of her skin that I'm talking about. She's really humble, caring, unlike the other girls I've gone out with. They only cared about me being that I'm from the royal family."

"Yeah, yeah. But most important, did you bed her?" Farjad asked.

The server placed his drink down on the table. "Do you want this poured over your head?" he asked his friend. "No, I didn't bed her."

"What are you waiting for?" Emad laughed.

The prince swore at his friends. "Waiting for the right time. Don't want to rush into things."

Fiyero heard the familiar giggle. Unaware of his presence, Glinda along with a female companion was just seated down at the table next to them. He wondered if it would be un princely to crawl under the table.

"So, how long are you going to keep up this pretense?" Emad asked. "Going out with that green girl. A bet's a bet," he slurred. "Fiyero it up!"

Glinda's ears perked up like a dog. Upon hearing their conversation, she turned, making eye contact with the prince.

Farjad laughed. "Miss Green needs a lot of loosening up!"

"Shut up," Fiyero mumbled.

Pushing her chair away from the table, Glinda marched toward Fiyero. "Bet? Bet? Is that what she is to you? A stupid bet?" She shrieked at the top of her lungs.

Dangers shot out of his eyes to his friends. "See what you two have done? Off with your heads!"

"Do you know what this is going to do to her? Pretending all the while, laughing behind her back!"

"Glinda. It's not what you think. You didn't hear everything," he said, standing up. "I...it wasn't a bet. I never agreed to it. They suggested it...but..."

"But you talked about it! You're all a bunch of imbeciles." Glinda hissed at the three of them.

"It's one thing talking about it, and it's another when you're actually agreeing to it," Fiyero defended himself.

"I see." Glinda grabbed the prince's drink. "It's one thing thinking of throwing this in your face, and it's another thing when I'm actually doing it." With that, she threw his glass of beer at him.

Drenched in beer, Fiyero ran after Glinda who was headed to the door. Grabbing her by the hand, he pulled her outside of the restaurant. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

She yanked her hand out of his hold. "Where do you think? You're such a pompous ass!"

"Don't. Please don't, Glinda." His voiced trembled.

"If Elphie ever loved someone, it would be forever. And I'll make sure it won't be you! It took her a while before she came to trust me. And I would never want to lose that. I'll protect her as much as I can. Stay away. I'm warning you. I don't care if you're a prince, stay away from her!"

"I love her." It was the first time Fiyero had admitted it to anyone...to himself.

"Pfft!"

"Glinda, what you've heard of me from the past, I'm not that person anymore. I've changed."

"You're not capable of loving anyone but yourself! You don't deserve Elphie! You're a pro when it comes to breaking hearts!"

"I would never break her heart intentionally. Believe me."

"I'll be there to catch her when she falls. Not you! You're the cause of it! Good day, Prince Fiyero!"

Elphaba stared at her reflection in the mirror.

"Mirror mirror on the wall

Who's the stupidest one of all?"

Her eyes were swollen from crying all afternoon. What a fool she had been to think that someone let alone the Crown Prince would be interested in her. Her heart ached with each breath she took.

Elphaba moved to the living room sofa, and curled up in a fetal position. Crying convulsively, she buried her face in a cushion. There was a soft knocking on her door. Glinda had reassured her that she would be returning in the early evening, suggesting a girls' night together. With crumpled tissues in her hand, she dragged herself to the front door. Only it wasn't Glinda that was standing at the foot of the doorway, it was Fiyero.

Her tears dripped endlessly like a leaky faucet.

His voice was a whisper. "Elphaba, please let me explain. We need to talk."

She could barely get the words out. "Leave me alone. Go away."

It was worse than Fiyero had expected. He would have preferred Elphaba screaming at him ferociously rather than seeing her brokenhearted. He wanted to gather her in his arms, and say that everything was going to be alright. But somehow he knew it wouldn't be.

"Elphaba, I don't know what Glinda has told you, but she shouldn't have said anything without hearing the whole facts. My friends, yes they mentioned a bet, a bet to see if I'd go out with you. Only I didn't agree to it. It just so happened by chance that I met you. I really want to be with you. It's not a game. I wasn't forced into anything. Those so called friends took it as if I had agreed to their games...their bet. But it's not what you think."

She covered her ears. "You're a liar."

He took her hands, and held it tightly. "Will you please listen to me? Look at me."

She looked up to him. "Let go of my hands. You have no right touching me."

Releasing them, he shook his head. "I never lied about anything to you. Everything I said or did was the truth. I don't want to lose you."

"I was never yours to lose," Elphaba said, in a low toned voice. "Two months of being together is not a lifetime."

"I love you. And I know you're hurting, but I know you love me too, even if you can't say it right now."

Elphaba surprised herself. Without even thinking, she raised her hand, and slapped him hard across the face. "Get out of my life, get out of my house."

Shocked, Fiyero stood at a standstill. He felt the stinging sensation on his cheek, but didn't dare rub his face. "Whether you want to believe it or not, I do love you. This is not how I had planned on telling you how I feel about you. Please stop crying."

"What part did you not understand? Get out. No more lies. There's nothing you can tell me that will make me believe in you anymore. Nothing. Just leave me alone."

"No, I'm not leaving. You're upset. You're crying."

"I have all these memories of you that keeps flashing through my mind right now. But you know what? Memories eventually fade. And when it does, I won't even remember you." Her voice was hoarse but controlled.

"Elphaba." He delicately caressed her face.

"Don't touch me. Don't you ever touch me."

"Okay. Okay," Fiyero said, defeatedly. "Is this what you want? Forget about everything? Make like I never existed? Forget about us?"

Elphaba crossed her arms. "There is no us."

Fiyero saw the hurt in her eyes...broken...shattered. "For a short time there was. Do you want me to leave? Is that it?"

She kept quiet.

"I've learned that silence when asked a question is usually admission to the question," he said.

Elphaba looked into his eyes out of her fiery ones but said nothing.

He stared at her for a moment, then bowed in a royal manner. "As you wish," the prince said, then turned and walked away.

Fiyero had been brought up not to cry. Boys don't cry his grandfather would say to him when he fell off his bike...when he fell and skinned his knees...when things didn't go his way. Boys don't cry he had been told repeatedly. Did that include men? But he cried.

Leaning against her closed door, Elphaba slid down to the floor and wept. Clutching her chest, she felt a pain that she had never felt before...a pain of someone pulling her heart out and tearing it into bits and pieces never to be mended.

 **TBC - Chapter 7**

 **A/N: Thanks for a great idea, Indy's Green Hat! I used your "Fiyero it up" comment."**

 **James Birdsong, thank you again!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Alone in the Dark**

Fiyero complained of headaches but in actuality it was his heart that ached. He questioned himself how one person could affect him as much as Elphaba has. He has never cried over a woman before until she came into his life. Women cried over him. This was indeed a punishment for his treatment on how he had treated the other women he told himself.

Looking out of his bedroom window at the darkened sky, his hands pressed against the cold glass, a gloomy night matched his mood. The prince wondered if Elphaba was as miserable as he was. Or maybe after two weeks, she had completely erased him from her thoughts. Fourteen days away from her seemed like an eternity.

Fiyero hated himself for having walked away. He should have fought harder for her. Never free of her in his waking moments, even in his sleep she occupied his thoughts.

Fiyero Tiggular has made love to Elphaba Thropp only in his dreams.

Working at the library kept Elphaba busy. At day's end, she walked in a different direction as she headed home for fear of bumping into Fiyero at the Tiggular Flower Garden. One afternoon though, she had worked up the courage and walked her usual route. Slowing down her pace, she looked between the gates. The prince's rose garden had not been taken care of. There were no more blooming roses of different colors, instead wilted flowers took its place.

Elphaba hated herself for having let her guard down, for allowing herself to trust him, and especially for falling in love with him. How could anyone have been so heartless as to have played with her heart...to throw it aside as if it was a piece of junk or an old toy he no longer had any use for.

Unable to comprehend the contents of the hard covered book which laid in front of her in bed, Elphaba slammed it shut, throwing it against the wall. Wrapping herself with a blanket, she cried. Each night when she retired to bed, tears would automatically rush out as if on command. No matter how hard she tried, there was no way she could have ridden Fiyero out of her mind for he monopolized her every thought.

Elphaba Thropp has made love to Fiyero Tiggular only in her dreams.

 **TBC - Chapter 8**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Her Royal Majesty and Friends**

Elphaba had spent most of the morning in the library archives taking inventory. The sounds of a door slamming and footsteps caused her to poke her head out from behind several stacks of old books.

"Elphaba dear, are you in here?"

"Who's there?" she asked, rising from her seat.

"There you are," Queen Yasaman said, walking around the desk. Holding out her arms, she embraced Elphaba. "I've missed you."

"Your Majesty," Elphaba said, surprised by her unexpected visit. "How are you? Won't you have a seat." Gesturing to an empty chair in front of the desk, the Queen nodded.

"You can suspend the formalities, my dear. You've called me Yasa at the castle when you've visited several times."

"Can I help you with anything? The children loved your storytelling time yesterday. Why are you here today?" The librarian asked, although she knew the reason.

The Queen handed Elphaba a brown paper bag. "I brought lunch. I told Cook I was visiting a friend and asked if she could make those delicious Monte Cristo sandwiches that you love. Of course without telling her, she probably knew who it was for."

"Thank you for thinking of me." She looked inside of the lunch bag." I do love this."

"There must be a question or two in your mind why I'm here. Take a wild guess."

Elphaba shook her head. "I would rather not."

The Queen folded her hands on the desk. "Okay. I'll start. My son. I want to thank you. Since he's met you, he's a changed man. These couple months he's become more responsible, caring, not argumentative. And his outlook on life seemed promising and he's been happier than I've ever seen him. Everyone in our household has noticed his change for the better. He's no longer what people would say the carefree prince. But right now, he's miserable, lonely and unhappy. My husband is thinking of stepping down from the throne in two years when he's sixty. Fiyero will be next in line. We don't want an unhappy king, do we?"

Elphaba kept silent. She remembered Fiyero's concerns regarding the family business.

"You know, you're the first girl he's ever brought home for us to meet. He's never been serious about anyone before...until you came along."

Tears welled up in Elphaba's eyes. The Queen searched for a tissue in her handbag. Reaching over, she wiped her tears.

"Fiyero doesn't know I'm here. He would be very angry if he found out. But I'm sure Cook has already told him. When he was little, he'd cry for her. He'd say he wanted his mommy. I'm your mommy I'd tell him. No, my other mommy he would say."

"At least he has two mothers. I have none," Elphaba said.

"I'm sorry for your loss. You're a remarkable young woman. Your mother would have been so very proud of you."

"Thank you, Yasa."

"Fiyero loves you. You do know that, don't you?"

Elphaba shook her head. "You're wrong. It was just a game. A joke...a very cruel joke."

"I don't know what your friend heard or told you but it's a misunderstanding. A huge misunderstanding. He doesn't do much in his free time. Doesn't tend to his garden anymore. After his royal duties, he goes straight to his bedroom. He'll come down for dinner. Doesn't say much. I can't remember the last time he smiled. I can't tell him what to do, what to think, what to feel. He's a grown man...but he's still my baby."

"I'm sorry," Elphaba said.

Queen Yasaman reached out for Elphaba's hands, gently patting them. "I believe you're the one for him. Can't you find it in your heart to think things through? To work things out? To trust him and believe in him. I'm not asking you as a member of royalty. I'm asking you as his meddling mother. Don't you miss him? It's been three weeks."

"I've been alone all of my life. I'm used to being by myself. I don't need anyone."

"That's not what I asked you," Queen Yasaman said. "And everyone needs someone."

Elphaba placed her hand on her heart. "I never wanted to know the feeling of ever missing someone in my life...except for my mother. And then he came along. He taught me things that could never be found in any book. He taught me the love of nature...flowers...stars...the moonlight...a rainbow, even a dance. Things that can't be bought. They're everywhere and I've never noticed them until he pointed them out." Elphaba caught herself and held her breath. Slowly she exhaled. "He had no right to have barged into my life. I was doing fine without him. In my own little corner."

Queen Yasaman's eyes were filled with understanding. "What are you afraid of? If you're afraid to love him, it's a little too late, isn't it? You can't command yourself not to feel. A heart is like a magnet, it attracts itself to someone without you realizing it. You can't choose whom to love, your heart has a mind of its own. I want my son to have the very best. And you are the very best for him."

Elphaba rubbed her arms. "A green girl? He should be with someone of his caliber. He was born with a silver spoon in his mouth."

"What does your skin color have to do with anything? Someone with his caliber? You mean someone of royalty? You do know that I'm only royalty through marriage. And Max and I have a very good marriage. Who knows if he had married Princess whatever her name was would have worked out. It was an arranged thing. His parents preferred her and not a commoner like me. Elphaba my dear, love conquers all."

"Love conquers all obstacles," Elphaba said. "Not this time, Virgil."

"You've read his works."

Elphaba nodded. "Love conquers all...it's just a vague concept. It's open to interpretation."

"Throughout times of hardship, love will reign," the Queen insisted.

"Why do people fall in love? Why does it hurt when you love someone?" Elphaba asked. "Because I'm hurting."

"You've just admitted you love him," Queen Yasaman smiled.

Elphaba blinked back her tears. "It doesn't matter. It doesn't change anything."

The Queen held out her hands. "Dear, give me your hands."

Elphaba obeyed her command.

"Now close your eyes. No peeking. Think of your life before Fiyero came into it. Think for a moment of how it was. Were you happy before he came into your life? Tell me what you see."

Elphaba's face showed no emotions. "I wasn't living. I was just existing."

"Now think of when you two met. These past months you were together. Were you happier then? Think of the good times...of the days and nights spending time with each other."

Elphaba smiled, but caught herself again. "I don't like this game." She tried to pull away but the Queen gripped her hands tightly.

"Close your eyes."

Elphaba reluctantly agreed.

"And lastly. Think of the future. Think of how it would be without him. Growing old and gray without each other. No one to go home to, no one to love. No one to take care of you or worry about you. Your life will be an empty shell if you close that heart of yours. You'll be alone. He'll be alone." Queen Yasaman released her hands. "Can you see that in your future? Doesn't that frighten you? Isn't it sad to love someone and not be with that someone, my dear?"

Elphaba stared at the Queen. "I don't know about anything anymore."

"You will. I know you'll make the right decision." Queen Yasaman pulled out a gift wrapped item out of her handbag. "An early birthday gift for you. I know it's next week, but I'd like you to have this now."

"How did you know that my birthday was coming up?" Elphaba asked, but answered her own question. "Fiyero told you. You shouldn't have."

"Open it," she said. "I wanted to give you something special."

Elphaba unwrapped the little gift box, finding a beautiful silver comb piece with diamonds, sapphires and pearl stones.

"It's very pretty, Yasa. It's much too expensive of a gift for me."

"I got it from my travels. I had long flowing hair when I was your age. I've worn it a few times. I'd like you to have it. With your long beautiful hair, it will look lovely with your hair upsweep to one side."

"Shouldn't this be for Zita?"

"No, dear. Zita has her own collection which she chooses herself. This is for you. I want you to have this. Just a little keepsake from me."

"Thank you, Yasa. It's very generous of you. It really is beautiful."

...

Farjad and Emad lingered around the library checkout counter in the late afternoon trying to build up the courage in speaking to Elphaba.

"You think she'll want to talk to us?" Farjad asked.

Emad shrugged his shoulders. "There's only one way to find out."

Farjad pointed his finger toward her. "There she is with those stacks of books. Let's go help her."

Emad approached her. "Here why don't we help you with these books, Miss."

"Thank you very much. They belong over there on the shelf," Elphaba said, walking across the room.

The two young men followed the librarian placing the books on the newly painted shelf.

"I'm Emad," he said. "And this is Farjad."

"It's nice to meet you." Elphaba stared at them for a few seconds, then stepped back distancing herself away from them. "You're Fiyero's friends. He often spoke about you two. What do you want? I'm assuming you're not here to borrow books."

"Hey look," Farjad said. "You got this wrong. Fiyero never agreed to...what...we...you know. Your friend heard wrong. What was her name?" He turned to Emad.

"Glinda," Emad said. "She didn't hear everything. Just jumped to conclusions. Couldn't wait to run out that door and tell you all about it."

Elphaba crossed her arms in front of her. "What do you want from me? Why are you here? I'm working right now. Please leave."

"Elphaba," Farjad said. "Fiyero doesn't know we're here. He's hurting right now and..."

"And you think I'm not?" Elphaba's temperature rose, but lowered her voice. "What's the matter? He doesn't want to play with his little friends anymore that you had to come here and bother me? What is today? Visit Elphaba Day? First the Queen, now you two."

"Aunt Queenie was here to see you?" Farjad asked.

"Aunt Queenie?" Elphaba rolled her eyes. "I should have figured."

"We've been friends with Fiyero since five years old. Come on, Elphaba. Emad and I haven't spoken to him in days. Never saw him like this before."

"Like what?"

"Sad," they both said.

"Like you are right now," Emad said.

Elphaba blinked back tears. She walked away. The two followed her. "Employees only," she said, as she entered the library conference room, blocking their way. "How do you know what I'm feeling? You don't know what I'm feeling. It's not easy being green. He made me forget about the color of my skin. And I believed him...only to find out about your stupid bet. His stupid lies."

"But he didn't agree to it. I promise," Farjad said. He held up his hand as if taking an oath. "I am sorry for what we've done or tried to make him do. But he didn't."

Emad agreed. "Yes, so very sorry."

"I almost want to believe you. You two actually look sincere. But I'm not going to be made a fool again."

"Once you'll get to know us, we're actually not that bad," Farjad said. "Just talk to him."

"No, I don't want to get to know you at all...you or your friend. And I definitely don't want to talk to Fiyero."

"Aww...come on. Farjad and I really feel bad about all of this. Why don't you call him? Please?"

"Yes, call him. Pretty please?"

Elphaba lowered her glasses, and peered at them. "Are you what? Like ten years old? You're grown men acting so childish. Don't beg. And besides, if he wanted to see me, he would have called by now."

"It's only because you told him to get out of your life," Emad said.

"And out of your house," Farjad said.

Elphaba snickered. "You two and Fiyero all belong together. Now get out of my library. You're giving me a migraine."

 **TBC - Chapter 9**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - High Tea At Three and A Birthday Wish**

Glinda had arranged Elphaba's High Tea birthday party. Reservations were made at the country club her parents belonged to. It was a party of five which included besides the birthday girl and herself, Elphaba's friends from the library...a library assistant, a researcher and a stock clerk.

Victorian China teapot and teacups filled with rose petal tea were placed a top the table covered with white laced table cloth. Goodies decorated the tiered platters. They savored on dainty watercress, cucumber, smoked salmon and caviar egg salad sandwiches. There were also fresh fruit salad, apple cinnamon scones, strawberries dipped in chocolate, chocolate truffles, and a classic carrot cake with cream cheese icing.

The party of five each wore floppy ribbon hats. Of course Glinda chose pink, Elphaba wore blue, and orange, yellow and red hats for her friends. It was more of a Glinda style kind of party. Children's pointed party hats and blowers would have been sufficient, if Elphaba ever threw a birthday party for herself. She wore the jeweled comb piece from Queen Yasaman, sweeping her hair on one side.

As usual, Glinda was the center of attention. It was the first time in weeks that Elphaba laughed, and was thankful that she had friends to celebrate her twenty-fifth birthday. Her party lasted three hours, and another two hours when everyone had continued the celebration at her house with Glinda having her make a birthday wish before blowing out the candles on her red velvet cake.

If wishes only came true, Elphaba told herself.

At eight o'clock in the evening, Elphaba was relieved that her friends had decided to leave.

...

Stepping out of the shower, Elphaba wiped herself down, and towel dried her hair. Slipping into her nightwear, she sat in front of her dresser, and combed her hair in place, staring at her twin reflection in the mirror.

"Stupid fool," she told herself out loud.

Fiyero was never far from her mind, but was forced to accept the fact that he no longer was in her life. He had no choice but to back away. She literally threw him out of her house. He's never tried to contact her since that day. Missing him terribly, her talk with the Queen and his friends replayed in her head continuously. Elphaba wanted him back, but maybe he didn't want her anymore. There were no birthday wishes or anything of the sort from him. Elphaba still cried at the thought of the crown prince. Yet, she perfected her emotions in hiding her feelings very well in front of others.

Fiyero stood outside of her front door. He hesitated on knocking, and contemplated on leaving.

Elphaba froze at the sound of someone at the door. For a split second she had hoped it was Fiyero, but diminished the thought. Glinda she told herself. What was she doing back at her house? Hasn't that girl thought of telephoning instead of appearing at her doorstep?

"Coming," Elphaba called out. She flung the door wide open and gasped.

"Don't you check first who's at the door before opening it?" Fiyero asked.

"Oh."

"Hi," he said, raising his hand.

Elphaba had wanted to fling herself against him to tell him she missed him, and loved him. Instead she composed herself. "What are you doing here?"

"Happy birthday, Elphaba." He had expected another slap on the face. "Sorry to drop by without calling."

"The party's over," she said. "You just missed Glinda."

"Good. I'm glad I did," Fiyero said. "Don't want a repeat performance of her throwing beer in my face."

"She what? She did? When?"

"That day she overheard...look...never mind. I didn't come here to talk about your friend."

"Okay."

"You look beautiful."

"Oh."

"Can I come in? I've mustered enough courage to come here tonight."

Elphaba shrugged.

"Just for a bit."

She nodded.

Fiyero stood in the middle of the living room. "How are you?"

"Okay," she said.

"Just okay? You don't talk much anymore?"

Elphaba shrugged again.

It wasn't their normal way of conversation to each other where she spoke in her sarcastic tone, and he in his playful utter nonsense. It was as if they were strangers being on their very best behavior.

"I've missed you," he said, reaching for her hand.

"No." She lowered her eyes, and bit into the corner of her lower lip.

"Seriously, did you think I was going to jump on you or something?"

Elphaba wished he would.

"It's your birthday, I got you something." Fiyero handed her a nicely gift wrapped box with a red bow which he dug out of his coat pocket. "Happy birthday. Hope you like it."

She stared at the gift. "You shouldn't...I wasn't...I can't accept your gift."

"I got this before everything happened. I'd like you to have it."

"Thank you. But you shouldn't have."

"Gifts are meant to be opened."

Elphaba untied the bow and unwrapped the box. It was a red leather book cover with a Celtic design. She looked at him, and her heart melted. "It's very beautiful."

Fiyero walked to the bookshelf, grabbing The Velveteen Rabbit. "It's for your mother's book. That way it won't get too worn out."

Elphaba was quiet as she covered her book. She looked at him tenderly. "I don't like it."

"You don't?" he asked, slipping his coat off and throwing it on the sofa.

"I love it. Thank you very much, Fiyero."

"You're welcome."

"Why?" she asked.

"Why what?"

"This gift." She gently ran her fingers on it. "It's the perfect gift."

"I'm sure you'd want to hand the book down to your children." He hoped it would be their children. "Something from your mother. A book cover would keep it preserved."

"It's very thoughtful of you. Would you like something to eat? Glinda threw me a High Tea birthday party at her parents' country club. Even invited three of my friends from work. Brought home the leftovers. Finger sandwiches and desserts."

"I'm fine. Thank you."

"Came back here for cake. Red Velvet cake. Would you like a piece?"

"Did she bake it or is it store bought?"

"Store bought," she said.

"Okay, since it's store bought."

"Uh huh."

"What? Whenever you say uh huh, I know you're reading between the lines."

"You've never cared for Glinda."

Fiyero headed to the dining room. "I guess not. Where's my cake?"

Elphaba sat opposite him at the table, and watched him eat. He devoured the cake in no time. "Do you want more?" Before he could answer, she had already put another piece on his plate.

"I love red velvet," he said.

"I know. I remember," she said. Rising from her chair, she headed into the kitchen to get him an ice cold glass of water.

The prince gulped down his drink. "Thanks."

Elphaba folded her hands on the table. "How's Yasa?"

Fiyero leaned back in his chair. "She's fine." He looked at her intensely that it made her nervous. "She got into my personal business. Asked too many questions. I didn't like that."

"She's concerned about you."

"You liked the Monte Cristo?" he asked with a sneer.

"Your mother comes first, not Cook. She does worry about you."

"I know." He poked his cake crumbs with his fork. "She wanted to know why you weren't coming to the castle anymore. Told her what happened. That's when she decided to pay you a visit which I didn't know until Cook told me."

Elphaba listened to him talk.

"You know what? I don't want to talk about my mother, Cook or Glinda." Fiyero laid his utensil at the top of his plate. His blue eyes gazed into her brown ones. "It wasn't a bet, Elphaba. You have no reason to be angry at me."

"I was hurting...still am. I was never angry at you."

He rubbed his left check. "You sure fooled me."

Elaphaba twiddled her thumbs. "I'm sorry I slapped you. I don't know what came over me."

"You slapped me after I told you I loved you...love you." He corrected himself. "I took a chance on coming tonight. I've missed you. But I'm not apologizing for something I didn't do. It saddens me that you don't believe in me."

"It took me a while, but I believe you. But it still hurts to think the bet was suggestive by your friends. Some friends. They dropped by for a visit last week."

"I know. They told me. We've been friends since we were very little. Sometimes they do get a little out of hand. But they were just trying to help me out when they came to see you. He reached for her, grabbing her hand. "I do love you."

She didn't pull away. "I told myself never to love anyone for fear of them dying and leaving me alone. Or leaving that person alone if I died."

Letting go of her hand, Fiyero drummed his fingers on the table. "So how is it working? How's it going for you?"

"Fine," Elphaba lied.

"Don't you love me a little bit?" A glimmer of hope flickered inside his heart.

"No," she said.

"No?" Fiyero felt his heart break in two. The light inside of him grew dim. He was so sure Elphaba loved him.

"No." Looking deeply into his eyes, she professed her love for him. "No, I don't love you a little bit. I love you a lot, with all my heart that it's driving me crazy." Her voice broke into a soft sob. "I don't just love you, I'm in love with you. And I..."

Fiyero rose from his chair. "Come here." He pulled her close, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "I've missed you."

Elphaba rested her head on his shoulders, snuggling close to him. "I've missed you, too."

Fiyero stepped back, and cupped her face, the face that had been haunting him during those sleepless nights in his cold, empty bed. "You amaze me, Elphaba Thropp. You take my breath away," he murmured. His kiss was fierce but passionate, slipping his tongue in her slightly opened mouth.

Passion and energy passed through their bodies. Elphaba's heart seemed to have ignited from a tiny flame to an uncontrollable and unstoppable blazing fire.

Pulling away, Fiyero leaned his forehead against hers. "I'm staying the night."

 **TBC - Chapter 10**

 **A/N: Since I can't thank you personally through personal message like I've done with the other reviewers/members, James Birdsong, I thank you again. Greatly appreciated.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - And I Love You**

Fiyero lead Elphaba into her bedroom. No words were spoken. She took his hand, and kissed his palm.

His body was on fire, and tried in vain to control his heat. Fiyero took in a deep breath, exhaling slowly. He somehow found it in him to control his desires. After all, he was a gentleman when it came to Elphaba. He wasn't about to rip off her clothes, throw her down on the bed as he's done with the others, and finished in no time. The others didn't matter to him. After all, he was just dancing through life.

His lips pressed against hers. He captured her mouth with hungry urgency. Elphaba closed her eyes, and nothing else seemed to have mattered. Sizzling sensations danced through her body. She hadn't felt so alive until that instance. Fiyero somehow slithered into her life allowing him into her heart. He wrapped his arms tightly around her body. She ran her fingers through his hair.

Fiyero pulled away, only to reclaim her mouth, softly suckling her lips. His hands moved in seductive strokes. Elphaba shuttered at his touch, as her heart beat rapidly. They lost themselves to each other.

Stepping away from her, he smiled. Their eyes were on each other, never looking away as he slowly undressed before her...unbuttoning every button, then removing his shirt, unzipping his pants, removing his underwear which fell on the bedroom floor.

Elphaba smiled, running her fingers on the muscles of his chest, and the tightness of his abdomen. Reaching to her, Fiyero slipped off her red laced nightwear over her head, surprised that she wore nothing under it. Feeling the warmth of her satin-like bare skin against his body, he knew he wanted her at that precise moment.

As they fell onto her bed, he kissed every inch of her body, finding spots she never knew existed. She in turn reciprocated as he let out moans of pleasure.

Fiyero delicately kissed her lips, trailing kisses on her neck, then down to her chest. There was something about the way he looked at her which made Elphaba gasp of enjoyment which pleased him. Every touch was unbearable pleasure.

Fiyero gazed at her as he touched her intimately. Joining his body to hers, he shivered as Elphaba ran her hands up and down his back. Her fingers dug into him, he gasped in return when she moved in a certain way. Soft moans escaped her lips. She accepted all that he could give her. Her moans got louder, his breathing heavier, as they came explosively.

 **TBC - Chapter 11**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - The Morning After**

Fiyero pecked Elphaba's cheek lightly. "Hey, sleepyhead, get up. Go jump into the shower. By the time you're done, I'll have breakfast on the table."

Elphaba stood in the shower under the water sprays as it hit against her body. Her thoughts were of the previous night. Slowly lathering herself, the feeling of Fiyero touching her replayed in her head continuously.

"Hey, what's taking you so long?" Fiyero opened the shower door. Her naked body successfully distracted him as droplets of water slid down her breast, down to her belly and, further between her legs.

"Ummm, breakfast can wait," he said. Removing his clothes, Fiyero joined her. He soaped the wash cloth running it over her body, sliding his hands upward and downward on her skin. The sprays of water washed atop of them. He observed every inch, every curve of her.

Elphaba took hold of the cloth, running it all over him. He eased her down until she was kneeling on the cold tile floor. Water splashing onto her back, Fiyero stood still as he grabbed onto her head, the force of water hit against his face. He closed his eyes, and moaned with satisfaction.

Pulling her up, he leaned her against the shower wall. Water ran down her cleavage, and he quenched his thirst. Carefully lifting her right leg up against his hip, she held on to him tightly, letting out moans of sheer pleasure as she felt him throbbing. His face was full of lust as it was with hers. And she screamed loudly.

"Shh," Fiyero said, as he moved his hips. The feeling of her wet nude flesh against him was almost too much to bear. His tongue darted repeatedly inside of her mouth, then nipped at her earlobe, and then nuzzled her neck.

Her hands roamed his perfect body. He held her tightly until there was no more space except for the sprays of water flowing between them. They both moaned in sheer ecstasy.

...

"Before meeting you, I wasn't looking for anyone to fill this hole in my heart," Elphaba said. Her eyes shone with a gentle glow as she buttered her biscuit.

"So, where do we go from here?" Fiyero asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Wherever or whatever you want, I'll be here," Elphaba said. "You made me laugh and smile in my heart. But I was dying inside. I thought I could have managed without love, but I was wrong. I have everything here that I ever wanted. You make me feel."

"Feel what," he asked.

"You just make me feel. And I do love you."

"I love you, too. You're that missing piece of my puzzle. The one I couldn't find, but when I did, I knew we'd be perfect together," Fiyero said.

Fiyero and Elphaba were full of contentment, something they've never felt before, and nothing would ever break them apart.

 **TBC - Chapter 12**

 **A/N: James Birdsong, thank you very much your review. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 - What Now?**

"Elphie! Elphie," Glinda called out from the front door. "Elphie!"

Fiyero swore silently to himself. "Doesn't your friend ever use the telephone?" He gulped his coffee. "Did you have plans today?"

"I completely forgot. Glinda wanted to take me shopping to make me feel better for what I've been going through."

"To make you feel better? Tell her I beat her to it," Fiyero smirked, rising from his chair. "I'll get the door."

Elphaba grabbed hold of his hand. "Wait."

"What? You want me to hide and you'll get rid of her?"

"You're not dressed for company! You're in your boxers!"

He looked down at himself. "Oh yeah, right," he laughed. "You get the door."

Elphaba folded her hands, and pleaded. "Please get along with her. She's my best friend."

Fiyero shrugged as he headed into the bedroom.

"Glinda," Elphaba said, opening the door.

"You're not dressed! Elphie, did you forget our plans? Did you oversleep? Didn't you go to bed as soon as we left last night? Well, hurry up! I'll wait. We have a big day ahead of us." Glinda stared at her friend. "You're glowing. Must be that new moisturizer I gave you."

Elphaba touched her face. "I am?"

Fiyero walked out of the bedroom, and into the living room zipping up his jeans. "Hi, Glinda."

"What are you doing here? You're the last person I expected to see." Surprised, the petite blonde turned to Elphaba. "What's he doing here?" She turned back to Fiyero. "Haven't you done enough already? So how long have you been here? Early this morning? What time?"

Fiyero shook his head, letting out a loud sigh. "Always full of questions, aren't you? I've been here since nine."

"What did you want so early in the morning? Don't bother Elphie. She doesn't want anything to do with you."

"Glinda, he's not a bother."

Fiyero looked at his wristwatch. "Nine last night. I've been here since 9:00 o'clock last night. You do the math."

"Last night? What could you possibly be talking to Elphie about all night and all morning long?"

Fiyero and Elphaba stared at her.

"What? Why are you two looking at me like that?" She glared at them. "Oh. Oh."

"I'm glad you figured that out," Fiyero said.

"I see," Glinda said. "You're back together."

Fiyero held out his hand. "Truce."

"Pfft!" Glinda fluffed her golden locks, and stepped back.

"Glinda, don't make me choose," Elphaba said.

"Me of course. You'll choose me," she said assuringly.

"Fine," Fiyero said, lowering his hand. "Just don't get in my way."

"Glinda, please," Elphaba pleaded.

"Oh, very well." She cringed as she shook the prince's hand. "If you hurt her, I know where you live."

"I know you don't like me. Guess what? The feeling's mutual," he said. "We'll be fine, okay? You don't have to worry about her."

"Whatever you say," Glinda said.

"I'd better go since you two have plans." Fiyero embraced Elphaba, then gave her a kiss. "My dad and I are having a meeting regarding new rules and regulations of the monarchy. I'll come by around six. We could have dinner at the castle at seven with the folks and sister. They'll be happy to see you back."

Elphaba smiled. "It would be nice to see everyone again. I'll be ready."

Heading to the front door, he turned to Glinda. "See you around. Or not."

Glinda made a face at him.

"Elphie! Are you happy? I mean really happy with him?"

"Yes, I am. I really am. Please try to get along with Fiyero. Don't give him a hard time."

"Just for you. I'll do it just for you even if it kills me."

...

It had been three months since they've gotten back together. Elphaba hadn't been herself for the past week. It worried Fiyero that maybe she was falling out of love for him, and being in the presence of royalties was not the sort of life she had ever imagined. He watched her from the deck as she walked through the castle gardens deep in thought. Sitting on a bench, she stared at nothing in particular.

How could she tell him what was going on in her head. She didn't know where to begin. Elphaba had the words memorized, but when the time came, she drew a blank.

Fiyero walked into the garden, and sat beside of her. "I have one question to ask you."

"Okay," she said.

"Do you still love me?" He held his breath, waiting for the worse.

"Yes. Don't ever doubt my love for you."

"Then what's wrong?" he asked.

Elphaba held up two fingers. "That's two questions."

"Sorry."

"I'd like to go home tonight. I do have my own place."

Fiyero nodded. "Alright. But you do know that everyone welcomes you here."

"I know. Thank you very much. But just for tonight, I'd like to go home."

"I'll take you after dinner," he said.

"If you don't mind, could we leave now? Besides, I haven't had much of an appetite lately," she said.

"I've noticed. How about I ask Cook to make your favorite? Monte Cristo."

"Not tonight. Maybe another time." The thought of food made her nauseous.

Fiyero sighed. "Okay, then. I'll take you home." He stood up, slightly annoyed, and walked ahead of her.

Elphaba caught up with him, grabbing his arm.

"What?" He glared at her.

"Are you angry at me?"

"At the moment, yes I am! You tell me you love me, but I don't understand you right now. You seem distant. You can't open up to me. What the hell is wrong?" He's never raised his voice to her until now.

"Don't talk to me in that tone of voice!" She too, raised her voice. "Never mind! I'll walk home!"

"Hey! That's fine with me! Go right ahead!"

 **TBC - Chapter 13**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 - Morning Sickness All Day Long**

Seeing Elphaba two blocks from the castle, Fiyero's car came to a screeching halt. Jumping out, he opened the passenger side door. "Get in."

If Elphaba wasn't so exhausted, she would have kept on walking. She entered the car, but was in no mood in striking up a conversation.

The drive home was quiet. Fiyero parked his car into the garage. "Am I allowed to come in? Or do you want to be left alone tonight?"

"Please come in."

No sooner had she opened the front door, Elphaba immediately ran into the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

Fiyero stood outside of the bathroom door unsure if he should check on her. He knocked. "Are you alright?"

When there was no answer but only a flushing sound of the toilet, he walked in, finding her sitting on the floor with her head practically into the toilet bowl. "You okay?" He held her hair away from her face, gentle rubbing her back as she heaved. "Are you okay?" He asked again.

Rising from the floor, Elphaba walked to the sink to rinse her mouth, and splash water onto her face. Turning to Fiyero, she snarled at him. "Apparently not. Anyone with a brain would know that. Is this a normal thing I do shoving my face into the toilet water?"

Fiyero stepped back. "Ooo...kayyy."

"I'm sorry. I'm just not feeling well," she said. Secretly she blamed him for her morning sickness which at times lasted throughout the day.

"Why don't you rest for a bit? And I'll make you a cup of tea," Fiyero said. "It might make you feel better."

"I'd like that. Thank you." Heading to her queen sized bed, she flopped herself down.

...

Fiyero flung the door open as soon as he heard the knock at the front door. "Mom! Zita! What took you so long?"

"Dear, it only took us fifteen minutes."

"We would have been here in five minutes, but mom doesn't want me driving like a maniac," Azita said.

"How is Elphaba?" The Queen asked. "Is she still throwing up?"

"No, not right now. She was earlier. I don't know what's wrong. I made tea. She seems so exhausted, and moody. If looks could kill. I think something's drastically wrong with her. She's in bed now. Mom, what do I do?"

Zita laughed. "And one day he'll be ruling our Kingdom! Don't you know? She's probably..."

"Princess Azita Tiggular!" Her mother scolded. "Go check on Elphaba while I speak to your brother."

"Yes, mom."

Fiyero stood at a standstill, and was obviously worried. He looked to his mother for comfort.

"Fiyero, she'll be fine. Trust me. You just need to talk to Elphaba. I'll make her broth. It will settle her stomach."

"Thanks, mom."

"Has she gone to see a doctor?" She asked, pouring broth in a pot, and placing it on the stove.

"Not sure," he said. "If not, I'll take her tomorrow.

"Crackers. She must have crackers around." The Queen checked the pantry, and found a box. "Ah-huh! Here we go. I found some. I knew she'd have a box."

"Mom, I don't think she's hungry."

"Broth and crackers are good for..."

"For what?"

She smiled. "For an upset stomach. Fiyero dear, why don't you get a tray while I pour broth into a bowl. And get me a plate for the crackers."

...

Queen Yasaman entered Elphaba's bedroom carrying the food tray. "How are you feeling, Elphaba dear? Why don't you sit up and have something to eat."

Elphaba pulled herself up in a sitting positing. "Thank you. I was telling Zita that there was no reason for you two to tend to me. I'll be fine. Where's Fiyero?"

"In the living room. Told him to sit, calm down, and relax. He's been so worried about you." The Queen placed the tray on the bed. "Eat. You must keep your strength."

"So, how far along are you?" Zita asked.

"Zita! Mind your manners."

"It's okay," Elphaba said. "Ive been to the doctor. He says I'm seven weeks. How did you know? I haven't told Fiyero yet."

"He described your symptoms," Zita said. "And we figured it out. I sure hope the baby will be just like you. My brother's not very bright. Oh but you know that already." The Princess laughed.

Elphaba smiled. "Thank you both for everything."

The Queen moved to hug her, then fluffed her pillow. "It's just broth and crackers."

Elphaba placed her spoon down. "No. I meant for not getting angry at me for disgracing your royal family in getting pregnant."

"Hey, it's my brother's fault not yours. He was the one who put his pecker in your..."

"Zita!"

"Sorry, mom."

"She gets that from my side of the family." The Queen sat at the foot of the bed. "Dear, you're not disgracing anyone. You love each other, and it happens. And I am happy for the both of you. I'll be a grandmama. I can't wait. You must take care of yourself. Don't get upset. Always think happy thoughts. The early months are the most fragile times."

"Thank you. I will."

Fiyero paced the living room floor. He heard laughter coming from the bedroom. Bracing himself, he poked his head in the doorway. "What are you all laughing at? Is it safe to come in?"

"Come in, dear. We've got to go. We'll leave you two to talk. Come along Zita."

"Call if you need anything," Zita said, giving her a hug.

"I will. Thank you so much."

Fiyero grabbed the food tray, and set it on the night stand. Sitting next to her on the bed, he held her hands. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm terribly sorry for the way I've been acting."

"It's okay. Hope you didn't mind me calling my mom and sister. It's just that I was worried about you."

"I like being around them. They're the mother and sister I wished I had."

"I'm glad you're feeling better."

"For now. I need to tell you something. I've been to the doctor."

Fiyero lightly bit his lower lip. "Doctor? You're ill, aren't you? I knew it. I just knew it. There are a lot of things I can do without, but I can't do without you."

"No. No, I'm not ill. It's nothing like that."

"What is it then? You can tell my anything."

"I'm pregnant. We're having a baby."

Fiyero stared at her for several seconds as if to comprehend what he had just been told. "Pregnant? Are you sure?"

She nodded. "I've been to the doctor. Seven weeks."

"I should have known. You've been cranky, moody. A baby? A baby? Me a father? You a mother? A baby?"

"You're in shock." Elphaba caressed his face. "Yes. You, me, and a baby."

Fiyero tenderly kissed her, stroking her belly. He embraced her lovingly. "I'll never let you two go. I'll be with you for a million years."

 **TBC - Chapter 14**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 - The Proposal**

"You've been quiet all day. Are you feeling alright?" Fiyero asked.

"I'm worried about the baby," Elphaba said, doing circular motions on her belly.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

She dabbed her eyes with a tissue. "What if the baby's green? What if I can't love him or her the way I should? How can I shield my child from the name calling, the ridicules, the hurt, the pain. Tell me how."

He joined her on the sofa, embracing her. "You worry too much. We'll love our child no matter what color he or she is. May it be green, purple or blue...any color."

"What if I can't love him or her?" Elphaba pointed a finger to herself. "My father couldn't love me."

"But I do. So does my family. And you're already loving the baby or you wouldn't be worried as you are now. The most important thing is that it will be ours. It was made with love. Our baby will be healthy, protected, blessed, and most of all loved by everyone. We're royalty, and I'll make sure no harm comes our way."

"People can be mean, cruel...I don't want my child to go through what I've gone through."

"I know," Fiyero said. "People can be mean and cruel. Present company included...me. I'm sorry that I was one of them. Somewhere along the way, I must have done something right to have found someone like you." He kissed the top of her head.

"I could never love one child more than the other. Or just love one as my father with Nessa, and not love the other...me. But it scares me that what if I'm like him."

"You're definitely not like him. You're full of love that I can't see you being anything like that. You worry a lot which means that you care."

"Or just a lunatic. I worry that something will happen to you, and the baby will be fatherless. I worry that I'll die in childbirth just like my mom. And what if my baby won't love me because I'm green."

Fiyero gently turned her toward him. His heart felt her pain. A teardrop escaped out of the corner of his eye. "You have a new life now. You left your old one behind. Listen to me. You're not going to die in childbirth. And our baby will love you if anything, more than me because you'll be carrying him or her inside of you for all those long months. And I promise you this, nothing will happen to me. I'd like to grow old and gray with you. But by the way you're worrying, we'll be old and gray before we're old and gray."

Elphaba breathed a sigh, unaware she had been holding her breath. "You're my everything. I can't bear to be apart from you. I love you."

"I love you, too. You've made me a better man. Why don't you lie down. Take a short nap while I run out to do an errand."

"Where are you going?"

"Just things to do. I'll be back in an hour or so."

"I am a bit exhausted."

"Yes, from all that thinking," Fiyero said.

...

"Wake up." "Fiyero sweetly woke Elphaba from her nap to a beautifully prepared afternoon snack of sliced apples sprinkled with cinnamon, fresh strawberries with whipped cream, and a glass of milk.

"Oh, Fiyero." Elphaba was surprised.

"Told you I had an errand to do. Wanted to do something special for you. Eat healthy for our baby. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes." She took a sip of milk, and munched on a slice of apple, then dipped a strawberry in the whipped cream. "Do you want some?"

"I'm fine. You eat them. I'm glad you're getting your appetite back."

After several minutes, Elphaba polished off her food. "Thank you very much. That was very refreshing. I didn't realize I was hungry."

"You're eating for two now. Let me take this tray into the kitchen. Be right back," Fiyero said.

Returning into the bedroom, he brought in a small plate covered with a white napkin over it.

"More food? I possibly can't eat another bite. Do you want me to be as huge as a house?"

"See what's under it," he said, placing it on the bed.

"Okay, but you're going to help me eat it." Elphaba lifted the napkin to find a red velvet ring box. "What...what is this?"

Fiyero opened the lid, and got down on one knee.

"What...what are you doing?" Tears filled her eyes. "You're proposing?"

He held a diamond ring with sapphire clusters circling the stone. "I knew you were the one for me when I saw you in my garden. You excite me. I can't recall not ever loving you. And with each passing day, I love you even more. Elphaba Thropp, will you marry me?"

Elphaba stared at him. Speechless, she wiped her tears away. Never in her life could she have imagined that anyone would actually want to marry her. All young girls dreamt of getting married to their very own Prince Charming. She never had those dreams. And yet, here she was with her very own prince proposing marriage to her.

"Elphaba, I can't see my life with anyone else but you."

"You want to marry me?"

"Yes. I would have asked a month ago, but you weren't in the very best of mood. And I was afraid you'd say no."

"That was before you knew I was pregnant. And you were going to propose then? It's not just because I'm having your baby?"

"Elphaba, it's a simple answer to my question, it's either a yes or no. I do love you, and want you to be my wife for better or for worse."

"And you've seen my worse," she smiled, holding out her left hand. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Fiyero slipped the ring on her finger. Elphaba cupped his face, and pulled him into a kiss.

He laid down beside her, gently rubbing her stomach. "I was afraid I was losing you. You were always getting upset, annoyed, angry."

"I'm sorry. It's the hormones."

"It's okay. Did you think of names for the baby? God parents?"

"I haven't thought of names as of yet. But I was thinking of Glinda as being godmother. If it's okay with you. And I also want Zita."

Fiyero ran a hand over his face. "You've got to be kidding, right? Glinda? You know how I feel about her. Zita will be thrilled. And Fajad and Emad will be the godfathers."

"Oh, I see."

"You like them, don't you?"

"Well, I am getting used to them. They're just idiots sometimes."

"And Glinda's too perky. And she's very annoying. But she protects the ones she loves. She threw cold beer on my face."

Elphaba stroked his cheek. "I'm sorry."

"Why don't we go to the castle and tell the family the good news about our engagement," Fiyero suggested.

"I'd like that."

"Elphaba?"

"Yes?"

"Maybe it won't be so bad to be king one day. As long as you'll be by my side as queen. But for now you'll have to settle for being a princess."

"Just promise me you'll always be with us."

"I promise. What are you so afraid of? I'm here, aren't I? I don't break promises."

 **TBC - Chapter 15**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 - Sealed With A Kiss**

Elphaba beautifully dressed in a long sleeved lace white flowing wedding gown with pearl beading stood next to Fiyero in his royal uniform at the alter, and exchanged their wedding vows.

"Elphaba, you know me better than anyone else in this world, and yet you still manage to love me. I give you my hand and heart as a sanctuary of warmth and peace. I pledge my love to you as I join my life to yours. I promise to you perfect love and perfect trust. For my lifetime with you is not enough. I will always believe in you, and take care of you no matter what the circumstances are. I will always be by your side. You are my love, my life, today, and always. You are my soulmate. Take this ring as a token of my love.

Elphaba never had dreams like many young women who dreamt of having a fairytale wedding...the one with Prince Charming rescuing his future Princess. Never in her life would she have believed that one day her Prince would come. She never believed in happiness, for it was never meant for her.

Elphaba blinked back tears. If it was a dream, she didn't want to be awakened. Loving someone and to have that someone love her back was never in her future. But now her future was standing before her awaiting for her wedding vows, her words of promises, and love to him.

"Fiyero, when I met you, I learned what it was to dream. I'd like to dream along with you. On this day, I give you my heart, and my promise that I will walk with you hand in hand wherever our journey will lead us. You are my light, and you've shown me love which I've never known before. I will love you, honor and respect you. I will cherish you and care for you in sickness and in health, through sorrow and success for all the days of my life. Take this ring as a token of my love."

The Reverend smiled at the couple.

"You have just given your heart completely to one another. From this day forward, your lives are intertwined and nothing will ever separate you. Having witnessed your vows of marriage and love before all who are assembled here today, and by the authority vested in me, I declare you united as one, in life, and in happiness, and I announce with great joy that you are husband and wife. Prince Fiyero, Princess Elphaba, you may now seal your union with a kiss."

The groom lifted his bride's veil, and kissed her while family and friends applauded.

...

The music began. Fiyero bowed to Elphaba. "Shall we dance?

"You know I'm not much of a dancer, "Elphaba said. "But I do know it's customary for the bride and groom to have their first dance."

The couple made their way to the dance floor. "They're playing our favorite song," Elphaba said. "The Nearness of You. The one you sang to me the very first time you made me dance with you in this ballroom."

"Only this time there's music. Now I don't have to sing," Fiyero said.

They swayed to the music as all eyes were on them. "I feel like Cinderella at the ball," Elphaba said.

Fiyero kissed her lightly on the lips. "But this scene ends differently. At midnight you won't be running off. I won't be chasing you, you're mine to keep forever.

Fiyero swirled Elphaba around, then dipped her at the end of the dance.

Everyone cheered then several couples joined the Prince and Princess on the dance floor as another music was played.

"Are you happy?" Fiyero asked.

"Very happy," Elphaba said. "Our life will be complete once the baby's here."

"Yes, I can't wait. Everything's working out well. Just perfect. You're perfect. Our baby's going to be perfect. We were meant to be. No worries."

Elphaba beamed with joy. "Perfect."

 **TBC - Chapter 16**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 - Till Death Do Us Part**

This wasn't supposed to have happened. The baby wasn't due for another two months. In the middle of Elphaba's baby shower which had started out as a happy occasion, she began to experience pain. At first, she thought it was just the baby actively kicking. Several minutes had passed, the pain grew more intense that she fell to her knees clutching her belly.

It was a solemn atmosphere. Helpless, Fiyero paced the hospital corridor with family and friends waiting anxiously for the doctor. Elphaba had been admitted due to hemorrhaging.

The doctor walked out of the surgical room, and headed toward the Royal Family.

Fiyero rushed up to him. "Are they alright?" he asked in a panic stricken voice.

"Princess Elphaba is still bleeding. I hate these kinds of situations where a decision has to be made on saving just one life. The mother's or the baby's."

Fiyero stood at a standstill, trying to comprehend what he had just been told. When it had sunken in, a sudden rage of outburst came over him. "Are you fucking kidding me? What an unfair choice for me to make!" Fiyero slammed the doctor against the wall. "You save them both or I'll have your head for this!"

Farjad and Emad quickly detached their friend away from the doctor.

Queen Yasaman placed a hand on her son's shoulder. "Fiyero. Please. Elphaba wouldn't want you behaving like this."

"Son!" King Maziar said.

"What good is saving my baby without its mother? And what good is saving a mother without having her child? You tell me!"

Glinda stood speechless but only for a moment. "I'm with him." She dabbed her eyes with a tissue. "You'd better save my best friend and godchild. If not, I'll be the one placing your head on a guillotine!"

"Cut it out, you two! Threatening the doctor will only make matters worse," Azita said.

"I'll do the best to save the both of them. But you must understand, the Princess is bleeding heavily and..."

"Then instead of yapping, go tend to her!" Glinda screamed. "Now!"

Fiyero looked to his father. "Dad? What would you have done if the doctor told you it was your choice to either save mom or your baby?"

"I don't know, son. I don't know."

...

Fiyero with his head down, leaned against the wall, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his pants. He's never really prayed until now. The King and Queen were seated down, and held each other. Glinda stood beside them, and cried. Princess Azita, Farjad and Emad were in a corner speaking quietly to each other.

What seemed like forever, the doctor had finally walked out to announce the birth of a prince. "The Princess has given birth to a boy. 7lbs 12oz. 21inches. A perfectly healthy baby."

Fiyero held out his hand to the doctor. He slightly smiled. His heart pounded loudly he was so sure everyone could hear it. "My wife?" he asked. His world could crumble in a second.

"Alive but still bleeding."

The Prince exhaled loudly unaware that he had been holding his breath.

Everyone gathered around as the doctor spoke. "She's very weak, fragile. She's aware she's given birth, but hasn't held him yet. We're doing the best to save her, but..."

Fiyero shook his head. "No, don't say what I know you're going to say. Don't."

The Royal Family and friends looked at each other. Glinda let out a cry, as did The Queen and Princess. The King, Farjad and Emad stood in silence.

"The baby's in the room with her. Why don't you go in and meet your son?"

Fiyero nodded. The others followed but stayed outside of the room. He stood at the foot of the bed. The two most precious things in the world stood before him...one who's just taken his first breath, and the other who might be taking her very last.

The little Prince had let out a soft cry, as if to summon his father. Fiyero stared at him as he laid in the hospital bassinet. He carefully picked up his son, and gently hung on to him possessively. Looking down at him, tears welled up in his eyes. "Hey! Hi there. I'm your dad. Welcome to the world."

He watched Elphaba as she laid there lifeless...her breathing shallow. Moving toward her with the baby in his arms, he kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Elphaba? It's me. Our son's beautiful. He has my coloring, but your dark hair. Not sure what color are his eyes, he hasn't opened them yet. You've got to get better. You'll be the one raising him properly, unlike me. I'll be the one spoiling him. I love you, you know that. And you can't leave us. Stay with me. Don't leave me. Don't leave us."

Fiyero looked down at his son, then turned to the door, and signaled everyone to enter. Everyone gathered around Elphaba's bed. "You haven't even held your son yet." Tenderly he placed the baby on his mother's chest. Taking her arms, with his help, she held on to her son. He kissed her gently on her cheek. "A kiss for you, mommy."

 **TBC - Chapter 17**

 **A/N: James Birdsong, thank you so much for taking the time in reading and reviewing! Much appreciated! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 - Broken Without You**

Fiyero sat next to his wife's bedside holding her hand in fear of letting go, she would die. "I promised you I'd never leave you. So, don't you up and leave us. Our life's complete now with our little prince. Baby's pretty big. 7 lbs. 12oz. Doctor said we must have miscalculated. You were more likely eight months or so. He's much too big to be premature."

Glinda tiptoed into the hospital room, and stood on the opposite side of the bed. "Fiyero?" She could tell by the look on his face that he had been crying. "Farjad and Emad just got back from picking up food for everyone. Why don't you go and eat something."

He wipe his eyes with the back of his hand. "I'm fine. I don't want to leave her alone."

"No, really. You should keep up your strength. I'll stay with Elphie. There's also coffee. It's feeding time in the nursery. Little prince is being taken care of. He really is beautiful," Glinda said.

"Thank you." Fiyero stroked his chin, his eyes focused on Glinda. "Doctor said the bleeding has subsided, but she's still in a critical stage."

"I know." Tears rolled down her rosy cheeks. "But I know she'll pull through." She looked at her friend, and grabbed her hand. "You heard that, Elphie? You're going to pull through." Glinda's voice trembled. "What am I going to do without you? You're the only one who puts up with me. You've got to get better. Or I won't have no one." Her voice trailed off, and she wept quietly.

Fiyero rose from his sitting position. "Maybe I should have a bite to eat or at least have a cup of coffee."

She nodded. "I'll be here. I won't leave her side."

"Ok, thanks." He walked out the door, but immediately walked back in. "Glinda."

She looked up at him but didn't say a word.

"I know we've never gotten along, but thank you for always being by her side even when I didn't want you around. You were just protecting her. You're a good friend."

"Best friends," Glinda corrected. "I've had other friends, but never a best friend. I'd do anything for Elphie."

"Yes, I know. You told the doctor you'd place his head on the guillotine. I'll never piss you off again," Fiyero said.

She smiled at him. "Is that a promise?"

He pointed to the door. "I'll go check out the food and coffee."

Glinda cupped Elphaba's hand in hers. "Oh, Elphie. You've got to get better. Fiyero really does love you. I was wrong about him. He's a good man. He'll be a great dad, and you'll be an even greater mom. Little prince will need the both of you. And you've got to pick a name for the baby. I can't keep calling him little prince."

...

"My brother said it was alright for me to sit with Elphaba for a bit. How's she doing?" Azita asked, entering the room.

Glinda waved her in. "Come sit."

"Is she resting comfortably?"

"I think so. You know," Glinda said. "I'm the only family she had until she married into yours. She divorced herself from her father and sister. She wasn't treated very well. Elphie thought she was destined to be alone forever."

"We're her family now," Azita said, wrapping an arm around Glinda. "And you're family, too. I'm happy she has you. Best friends are hard to find."

"Sometimes I get a little out of hand...okay, a lot out of hand. I'm excitable. Elphie's my stabilizer. She calms me down. She says I'm too perky. And she's just the opposite."

"Never thought Fiyero would ever settle down," Azita said. "Not until he met Elphaba. The women he'd gone out with didn't last long. They didn't want Fiyero, they wanted the prince. With Elphaba, she didn't care about his royal status. She only cared about him. When they broke up, I've never seen him like that. I could see his pain."

"Elphie didn't know how it felt to love someone until he came along. And with her, she'll love him forever. Fiyero's very lucky."

"He was captivated by her honest demeanor, her intelligence, and natural beauty. Things those other women he's dated never had."

...

Fiyero was unshaven, and there were dark circles under his eyes. It had been three days, and he watched his wife as she laid quietly on her hospital bed. How could life be so cruel. Their happiness had been taken away in an instant.

Elphaba had foreseen her fate. A fate that she would repeat history exactly as her mother's...her greatest fears of dying at childbirth, leaving her baby motherless, and that her husband would hate their baby for her death. Fiyero reassured her in the months of her pregnancy that nothing of that sort would ever happen. Yet, he was beginning to lose hope, and it terrified him.

Fiyero blamed himself for Elphaba's condition. If he hadn't pursued her, she wouldn't be in a situation regarding her life...a matter of life or death. Laying his head down on the bed he wept.

Queen Yasaman entered the room. "Fiyero dear, why don't you step outside to get a breath of fresh air."

"Mom," he said, raising his head. " I can't survive without her. Tell me what to do. It's just a matter of time, isn't it?"

"I wish I could erase your pain, my dear. Be strong. We all need to pray for a miracle."

Fiyero jumped up from his chair. All of his built up anger suddenly exploded. **"Do you want to die? Is that it? You're just going to leave us? You're giving up! Is that what you want? Our son will be without a mother, and I'll be without you!"** He cried out in agony as their world was falling apart.

 **TBC - Chapter 18**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 - La Vie En Rose**

Elphaba was moved to the hospital's suite where Fiyero and the baby were allowed to stay due to his refusal on leaving her bedside. Doctors and nurses paraded day and night in the private room, tending to the royal family. The Queen, Princess Azita and Glinda took turns during the day in helping out with the baby. Even the King, Farjad and Emad lent a helping hand.

The little prince fell asleep against his father's chest after gobbling his bottle of milk during his 4:00 am feeding. Looking down at his son, Fiyero kissed him gently on his forehead before laying him down into his bassinet. The baby had inherited his mother's brown eyes, and his father's appetite. He laid content on his back unaware of the events in his surroundings during the two weeks since his birth.

It was 6:00 am when Elphaba stirred a bit. Slowly opening her eyes, she shut them tightly then reopened them. Crinkling her forehead, she questioned her whereabouts at first, then remembered her painful delivery. Scanning the room, she saw her husband fast asleep on the sofa. Hearing a soft cry, she turned toward the sound.

She had a clear view of her baby in the bassinet beside her bed. Elphaba was overwhelmed with a flood of emotions. She remembered the most excruciating pain in her life. The new mother tried to absorb the reality of her baby as she saw him wrapped in a blue blanket. She immediately felt a sense of maternal bonding. Her heart melted, and she was full of gratitude knowing that she would love him forever.

Elphaba couldn't keep her eyes off of him. She knew at that moment he totally owned her. Her heart was filled with love, and felt as if it was going to burst at any moment.

The baby smacked his lips, then let out a loud cry. Fiyero jumped from his sleep, falling off of the sofa, and onto the floor. "Daddy's here," he said, picking himself up. "Must be time for your feeding. Where is that nurse? She'll be in here with your bottle anytime now." He picked up the crying baby, and glanced at his wife.

"Elphaba?" Fiyero looked at her with tear filled eyes. "Am I dreaming? Elphaba?"

She responded in a soft weak voice. "I heard the baby cry."

Tears rolled down Fiyero's face. He embraced their baby tenderly, then loosened his blanket. "Look, this is your mama. She's finally here to meet you. Mama, this is our son."

"He's beautiful," Elphaba said in a throaty voice, gently caressing his cheek. A teardrop rolled down her face. "He's perfect."

With the baby in his arms, he leaned forward, and hugged her. "My family. We're finally together. Would you like to hold him?"

She nodded.

Placing the baby in her arms, Fiyero sat beside his wife. Elphaba smiled, looking down at her child. "Precious baby."

"He's quieted down," Fiyero said. "He knows his mama. These past two weeks, I wondered if what we have was too good to be true," Fiyero said, his voice shook. "I was afraid of losing you. We, our son and I would like to devote our whole lives with you. We're never leaving you."

Elphaba spoke breathlessly. "I didn't want to leave."

"We almost lost you," he said. "I've never been so afraid in my life."

"The pain," she said.

"I wouldn't leave your side. I didn't want to go home with the baby without you. My dad ordered hospital staff to set us up in here with private nurses day and night."

"I heard this little one cry out." She smiled down at him. "He woke me up." His little hand reached out to her. "I'm your mama, and I'm never leaving you." She turned to Fiyero. "My life is now complete."

The baby smacked his lips several times, squiggled in his mother's arms, and cried. "Shh, little one." Elphaba gently rocked him. He stared at his mother as he listened to her voice, pulling at her hospital gown. She could have sworn her son smiled at her. "Thank you for all of this," she told her husband.

"I wish I could freeze this moment," Fiyero said.

 **TBC - Chapter 19**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 - You, Me and Our Baby**

Fiyero crept into the bedroom as so not to awaken his wife. Elphaba and Arman fulfilled his life. Carrying the baby in his arms, he laid him beside his mother. Quietly, he joined them in bed. Reaching over to Elphaba, he whispered, "I love you. I love our son." It didn't matter that they were sound asleep, and that no one heard him. What mattered was the three of them together...his very own family.

"We love you, too, daddy," Elphaba answered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Fiyero, you're spoiling him. Arman's three months old, and he shouldn't be sleeping with us. Your parents didn't get his crib as a means of decoration for his nursery. And besides, he'll be right next door in the adjoining room."

"Just for tonight? Alright?" he asked, propping his elbow on the bed, and resting his head against the palm of his hand. "I love to watch this little guy sleeping comfortably between us. And he's had a big day with his christening, and with everyone wanting to carry him."

Leaning over the baby, Elphaba gave her husband a peck on his lips. "I can never say no to you. Thank you for everything, especially for not giving up on me. I can't imagine my life without the both of you."

"I've never been happier," Fiyero said. "You're my world, you're my life. I love you both." He gently shook the baby. "You hear that, Prince Arman Razin Tiggular? I love you and your mommy very much."

Arman stretched his tiny arms, yawned, and peered at his father. Smacking his lips, he moved his hand in search for his mother's breast.

Elphaba cuddled her son, lifting up her shirt. "Are you hungry, my little prince?"

"He's always hungry," Fiyero said.

"He has your appetite," Elphaba said. She kissed the baby's fingers. "Sometimes I'm afraid this is all a dream...me with you and our baby. If it is a dream, I don't ever want to wake up."

"It's not a dream. This is real. Everything around us is real."

"I'm sorry," Elphaba said.

"What are you sorry about? You did nothing wrong."

A tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm sorry I can't give you anymore children. It would be nice if Arman could have a brother or sister."

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault. Arman won't be alone. He'll have cousins when Zita has children. And he'll have god brothers and god sisters from Glinda, Farjad or Emad one day. We'll have a house full of kids."

"I do hope so."

"It terrified me that I was going to lose one of you. At first I was numb, then I got angry at you for just laying there. You were so weak, helpless. It looked like you were going to give up on yourself and on me and the baby."

"I'm sorry for what I put you through. I would have missed out on all of this." Elphaba shifted Arman to her other breast. "You're really hungry, aren't you?"

Fiyero smiled at his son, then looked at his wife. "Sometimes I think back of the first time I met you. I wasn't very nice, was I?"

"Arrogant and rude. That's what you were. I wasn't going to snip off your precious roses." Elphaba let out a soft giggle. "But I was tempted to do so just because of the way you were."

Fiyero smiled. "A lot has happened. If someone had told me I'd be married with a child by the time I was thirty, I wouldn't have believed them."

"I never thought anyone would ever love me. And I look at you and this little guy, I still can't believe it."

"Believe it. We're never going to leave you."

Arman released his lips from his mother's breast. "You're all done, my precious?"

Fiyero gathered him in his arms, carrying him over his shoulders. He lightly patted the baby's back until the little prince let out a burp. "Good boy."

"He looks content," Elphaba said.

Fiyero laid his son on the bed. "Eat, sleep...what a life, huh Arman?"

Arman turned his body from side to side and cooed in his own language.

Fiyero lightly tickled his tummy. "You're a handsome little guy."

"Just like your daddy," Elphaba said.

"You have your mommy's beautiful brown eyes."

Fiyero kissed Arman's cheek, then pulled Elphaba giving her a kiss on the lips. "I love you both."

Elphaba caressed his face. "Define love, Fiyero."

"Love is...," he looked at his wife and son. "You, me and our baby. Love is all of us."

 **The End**

 **A/N: This story has finally come to an end. Thank you so much for taking the time in reading, following, favoring and reviewing this story.**


End file.
